


Smutember 2019 Wet

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, F/M, Flat Chest, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Misty talks Ash into a little skinny dipping, which leads to something else.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Smutember 2019 Wet

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember requested by anonymous

It was a warm spring afternoon. Ash and Misty were wandering through the woods. It had been awhile since the two trainers have had their journey together. It really brought a sense of nostalgia. Pikachu was back with Ash’s mother, leaving the two alone. “Look Ash, a creek.” The two had stumbled across the small bit of water. Misty walked toward the body of water. Taking off her socks and shoes, she took a step into the water. 

“Misty, what are you doing?”

“Checking the water. It’s nice and cool.” She walked a little farther. She stopped when the water got knee deep. She could see that the water got deeper farther out. Perfect. She pulled off her top. 

“Misty!” Ash shouted.

“What? I’m Swimming!” She tossed her tank top to the shore and then unbuttoned her jeans shorts. “Why don’t you join me?”

“But you’re naked?” 

Rolling her eyes, Misty said “What, are you 12?”

She fell back, letting the cool water surround her naked body. Misty loved swimming out in nature. The creek water felt so much better than the chemical water at swimming pools. The wind blew through her hair, and off in the distance she could hear the cries of Poliwags and Magikarps. 

Flat on her stomach, she pushed herself down the creek. She knew that her ass was peeking out of the surface, and she knew that Ash was staring. 

“Like what you see, Ketchum?” 

The look on his face was priceless. “Bah, what no, I…” 

The water was perfectly clear, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Ash was doing his best not to stare at her naked body.

“Oh, so you don’t think I have a cute butt?” Misty demanded in her huffiest voice. 

“No, your butt is amazing!”

“Than you have been checking my ass out.” 

Ash made a series of choking noises. “I...I...I, TELL ME WHAT TO SAY!”

Laughing she sent a splash of water at him. “I’m just teasing you, geez. Don’t need to be such a big baby.” The waters edges cut across her nipples. “You know you could join me, Ash.” She teased him in a sing songy voice. 

Ash mumbled something about being okay.

Misty laughed. “Oh my Arceus, you are 12.” 

At her teasing, Ash’s look grew frustrated and he began to strip. Years of adventuring had left Ash with quite the physique. As he took off his pants, Misty was pleased all her naked frolicking around had left him erect. He gingerly got in the creek.

Misty greeted him with a splash. He splash her in kind. Next thing they knew Ash was chasing Misty around, with them splashing each other. Ash grabbed Misty from behind and lifted her up. 

Giggling, Misty shouted “Ash no.” As he grabbed her, Misty felt his erection pressing against her ass cheek. Ash dunked her back into the water. Under the water, Misty flipped to face her opponent. Resurfacing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was still erect, his penis head resting against her red pubic hair. She noticed that his eyes were drawn to her breasts. Her chest was no means big, in fact many people would consider her flat, but Misty thought her chest complimented her lyth swimmers body. 

Ash looked up to meet her in the eyes. The two leaned in for the kiss. She pushed him to a nearby rock wall. His back resting against it, her legs spread open, allowing his cock to enter her. Her hips rolled, feeling his dick inside her. She felt him moaning into her mouth as the made love. 

“Ah, Ash.”

“Nee, Misty, oh.” 

His arms wrapped around her as she rode him. 

“Misty, I’m about to cum.” 

“Than do it. Cum in me. Fucking cum in me.” 

He obeyed, filling her wanting pussy with his jizz. The surrounding water grew milky. 

Ash let out a loud sigh. “Fuck.”


End file.
